happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rad Raccoon
Rad Raccoon is a fan character. Character bio Rad Raccoon is a light red raccoon wearing light blue cloth wrapped around his head, black (or purple?) glasses, light blue backpack and brown striped shoes. Underneath the glasses, though, one can see a black eye injury on his left eye. He is basically a parody of most "totally radical" animal mascots, as he is often shown trying to act cool around other tree friends and show off his extreme sports skills. He is often seen either riding a skateboard or wearing rollerblades. When it comes to food, Rad Raccoon often encourages others to eat the healthier ones, and pretty much says no to sugar, and for some reason, coconut water. He also often claims to be able to stand up against characters like Devious, even though he often gets killed when attempting to prove it. Rad Raccoon can also show off his "surfer dude" attitude if placed on a beach. He usually attempts to please other characters by, once again, showing off his skills, only this time mostly surfing. When it comes to competitions, however, he is pretty much a sore loser when losing and a total jerk if winning. He often claims that everybody else is nothing compared to him. Most of his deaths usually involve him failing in his attempts at showing off. Rad Raccoon's episodes Starring roles *Don't Try This at Home *Aw Coconuts! *Seeds of Evil *Broke the Prize *Xtreme Moves *Cheer Up High *Rad Raccoon's Circus Smoochie Featuring roles *Tea on the Mountain *Flip Flopped *Very Clam Journey Appearances *Accidentally Safe *Because You're Famous *Spark Something Off *Crushing Cans Kills *Ghost Wanted Deaths #Aw Coconuts!: Crushed by a coconut tree. #Seeds of Evil: Stomach burst open. #Tea on the Mountain: Died from falling. #Accidentally Safe: His head is impaled by Gutsy's skull. #Broke the Prize: Sliced into pieces by broken glass. #Very Clam Journey: His face is crushed by a coconut. #Because You're Famous: Killed in the stage collapse and the fire. #Xtreme Moves: Broke his neck. #Ghost Wanted: Crushed by an engine. #Rad Raccoon's Circus Smoochie - Ringmaster: Upper body forcibly squeezed into a very small clown car. #Rad Raccoon's Circus Smoochie - Juggler: Throat impaled by a falling pipe. #Rad Raccoon's Circus Smoochie - Tightrope Walker: Sliced into pieces after getting tangled by a rope. Injuries #Prior to the show: Got a black eye from an unknown accident. #Aw Coconuts!: Hit by several coconuts (before death). #Flip Flopped: His eyes are burned up. #Broke the Prize: His leg is broken after getting slipped by a pearl, his foot is impaled on an ice cube, and his body is then impaled by Quartz's quills. #Cheer Up High: Strangled to death. #Rad Raccoon's Circus Smoochie - Ringmaster: Head badly injured. Kill count *Tarsy - 1 ("Aw Coconuts!" debatable) *Squabbles - 1 ("Aw Coconuts!" along with Coconut) *Coconut - 1 ("Aw Coconuts!" debatable) Trivia *If his black eye gets exposed, Rad Raccoon will be horribly embarrassed and end up hiding from public. **It is said that he attempts to act cool to hide the seemingly permanent injury (probably because it is considered a weak attribute to him). *Rad Raccoon saying no to "sugar" and "coconut water" is possibly a reference to the anti-drug campaign during the '80s which usually feature mascots supporting this campaign. The reference is even less subtle if one thinks of sugar being a typical "G-rated" drug and the coconut water being alcohol. *He is a pro-environment, but his acts mostly make other characters miserable due to how bothersome the results are (for example, planting trees that completely surround a character's house (bonus points if the house is a "hollow tree"-type)). Not even Giggles would agree to this. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Raccoons Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Characters with permanent injuries